The present invention relates generally to improvements in applicator devices and it relates generally to an improved fountain applicator having a compressable sponge applicator or sponge member.
It is a common practice in the cleaning, polishing or coating of a work surface to apply a corresponding liquid to the work surface by a soft liquid absorbing pad or sponge and to spread the liquid over the work surface by moving the sponge over the surface. The amount of liquid applied and the uniformity of the spread liquid depends on the amount of liquid initially applied and if this is inadequate, additional liquid must be applied, an inconvenient time consuming and awkward procedure. Many fountain type of liquid applicator devices have heretofor been proposed and available but these possess numerous drawbacks and disadvantages. They are generally unreliable devices which present many difficulties in storing and shipping and are frequently difficult to use, are of limited application and little versatility, are often complicated and expensive and otherwise leave much to be desired.